Adahall Discovery of Heritage
by MiniAshke
Summary: Walking into the wizarding world as a first year, Kiearo learns to use her unusual skills for the benefit of others and to prevent some of the tragedies that she is warned about. Learning the truth about Harry Potter's destiny, she strives to help him see through the darkness surrounding him and prevent the destruction of the new world she has entered. Starts at Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Walking into the wizarding world as a first year, Kiearo learns to use her unusual skills for the benefit of others and to prevent some of the tragedies that she is warned about. Learning the truth about Harry Potter's destiny, she strives to help him see through the darkness surrounding him and prevent the destruction of the new world she has entered. Starting at Chamber of Secrets.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and belongs to the original author. I only own the plot and original character of this story.

Prolog

The first time Kiearo felt that she was truly noticed was when Harry Potter came over to the Ravenclaw table to ask her a question. Before that people would often overlook her, mostly because of her quiet demeanor, and usually group her with Luna Lovegood as being an oddball. Granted, yes she and Luna got along well enough, but where Luna spouted off random things Kiearo just preferred not to say anything at all and just stare at the offending student with her light honey eyes that seemed to unnerve them. Not that they were the only people unnerved by her too-wise eyes, but she didn't really see what the big fuss was about since they weren't even her real eyes. Her real eyes behind the glamor she constructed were even weirder according to normal standards. At least they didn't outright bully her like they did to Luna, though being ignored could be considered a form of bullying if she really wanted to be honest about it. As it was, Kiearo kind of liked being ignored; it was a step up from how she was treated before coming to the wizarding world.

As Harry walked over to her, much to everyone else's confusion, Kiearo was quietly remembering their conversation in the library the other night.

_She slid into the seat opposite Harry Potter and quietly set her books down, to not disturb his focused reading. Looking over his stack of books she noticed a lot of history and a few political books. Seeing the words House of Potter on the top of his parchment, she quickly realized that he was looking into his ancestry like she suspected. With all this hype about the Heir of Slytherin, it made sense that he would be concerned about his own origins, especially after the incident at the dueling club. _

_Slowly pushing her own stack of books nearer his own, Kiearo prepared to interrupt his reading to help him realize more of the situation he was in._

"_You know," she began, causing him to look up at her startled, "there is a lot of hidden meaning in the Healer symbol that is mandatory on a Healer's license in the wizarding world. For instance, the crossed wands is to symbolize the healer acting as a shield for their patients and to guard them and their secrets under oath. The circle represents the oath to do everything in their power to make sure that their patients receive all the necessary care, and the snake represents the first well known healer. Did you know that Healer Thistleburn was a parselmouth? He apparently came up with the most well known poison antidotes and was honored for his use of parsel spells to aid in the healing of his patients."_

_Harry just stared at her in shock. Blinking, he looked over at the books stacked near him and noticed the ones she added. __Medi-Wizards Through the Ages,__Obscure Healing Spells,__Languages for the Adventurous Wizard.__ Looking back at her, Harry tilted is head in slight confusion. "Then why do people automatically assume Parseltongue is evil? Surely they must know that Voldemort wasn't the only Parselmouth?"_

"_Apparently the scare of the Chamber of Secrets opening 50 years ago brought the reminder that snakes can hurt people. Wizards seem to be of the mind that anything that hurts them is evil and must be locked up. So when they couldn't solve the mystery of the Chamber they hushed it up and declared anything to do with Slytherin to be evil to make it easier to placate the public. I'm sure that with all the inbreeding in the wizarding world, that Voldemort isn't the only heir of Slytherin, but probably the only one who wanted to do something with his heritage."_

"_That makes sense," he nodded, tapping the feather of his quill against his chin as he thought through what she said. "Anyone else who had the heritage would be hesitant to step forward after the public denounces parselmouths. Slytherin probably wasn't the only wizard with the ability after all, since there is a high chance of other lines in different countries with the gift."_

_Noticing that he said "gift" made Kiearo happy that he was now looking at the skill in the proper light. Standing up she smiled at him and walked towards the aisles and out of the library to head to bed now that she had challenged his perspective. By making him think things through more, hopefully she could prevent the vision that she was given when she brushed up against Ginny Weasley the other day._

Finally reaching her, Harry glanced between her and Luna who sat next to her at the table. Noticing the large gap between them and the rest of their house, Harry sat down next to them and quietly whispered some questions. People leaned away from "the heir", making Kiearo want to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name the other night, but I wanted to thank you for the books. They really helped with the research, though there are still gaps missing." He mused, looking slightly put-out about the missing knowledge.

Luna was looking curiously between them and smiling softly before continuing with her pancake peanut butter sandwich. Kiearo just nodded in acknowledgement about Harry's observation, before commenting, "Did you know that Goblin magic works differently than wizards? Due to their treaty with the Ministry the Goblins are allowed to do many rituals and heritage test that the Ministry would otherwise ban due to being Dark. Of course, the Ministry classifies anything with blood to be Dark due to the many ways to abuse it. It is thought that having someone's blood will allow a person to have control of the other, and many compulsions can be linked through the use of blood. The only reason the Goblins can use it is because they need a quick way to ensure that a person has received all their inherited accounts. Goblins absolutely hate money being locked away and not put to use. Though I'm sure that you know about that part since your Goblin account manager should be keeping you up to date about your Family Account since you won't be able to access it until you come of age."

Harry just stared at her wide eyed. Granted, she did give him a lot of information and hints that she was sure he would pick up on. Unsurprisingly he slowly narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he recalled some things for himself. He looked up at her in thought, "Being that they are business minded, wouldn't such rituals cost money for the person?"

Kiearo nodded in agreement, "That is why wizards often ignore that advantage, since they often keep their own records and assume to know about their inherited accounts. That and few want to pay extra for something that is not guaranteed to increase their value. But since muggleborns don't know much about Goblins, they don't know to even ask about such a possibility. It could be that some muggleborns are actually descended from squibs and could inherit quite a bit of money from the vaults of purebloods. Another reason why few mention it since purebloods are the only ones in high positions in the Ministry and they don't want their vaults to be divided among the "unworthy". Of course, they also hope that the vaults that are left unclaimed due to dead bloodlines will remain locked so that they keep their grip firmly on the market."

Many students were wide eyed as they stared at her, while Harry was deep in thought, looking at the table top blankly. The other Ravenclaws were shocked to hear Kiearo talk so much, especially about such political subterfuge.

Coming to his own conclusions Harry nodded before he looked startled for a moment and smiled at her. "I still didn't learn your name."

"I'm Kiearo Adahall, first year halfblood." She smiled mysteriously back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The summer just after Kiearo Adahall turned eleven started out just like any other summer. This did not last too long however, as she woke up on June 19th to banging on her room door by the orphanage supervisor.

"Up!" grumpy old man Phil demanded as he continued to knock, "A strange old lady is here to talk to you about some school. You have two minutes to come down before I shove her out and you get stuck going to public school again."

Kiearo quickly jumped out of bed at that announcement as she heard Phil's heavy footsteps as he traveled back down the hall the way he came. She was just glad that it was him instead of his daughter that came to wake her. Milly was very creepy and didn't respect anyone's personal space, especially the orphans living in their "mansion". Well, more like a rundown workhouse that was shut down from its original purpose twenty years ago and reopened under Phil's management as a "proper orphanage". Not that the government officials really seemed to care since no one in social services came to check up on the kids in their care, only to stop by for two minutes when they dropped off a new kid.

Reaching under her bed to grab her small box of cloths Kiearo quickly dressed and tried to smooth down her braided hair before she headed out into the hallway to go downstairs. She was very excited about this meeting, ever since she had the dream a week ago.

She had known about her heritage for a couple years now, and was on the verge of opening the letter her mother had left in her possession when she was dropped off at the orphanage when she was barely two months old. Of course her own letter, which she opened five years ago, had promised that more would be explained when she was able to deliver the other letter to its rightful recipient in a couple years. The name on the letter was Tom Riddle, but she had absolutely no idea who that was. Her mother's letter to her had explained about her witch heritage, which she got from both parents, but until she entered the wizarding world at eleven she wouldn't be able to learn more. Her mother had promised that if she went to the goblins in Diagon Alley, she would be able to get a heritage test done and get more answers that way. But of course she had no way to get there since she had no idea where Diagon Alley even was.

That was the major reason she was so excited about the meeting this morning. After her dream vision that let her know about a professor coming from a wizarding school to explain and get supplies she had had a brief glimpse of a white building and some creatures that could only be goblins. This indicated to her that she would finally be able to get the answers she so desired. She was suspicious that she wouldn't be able to get a meeting with the goblins today, especially if a professor was accompanying her, but she would be able to find out how to get back there to talk to them another time.

Reaching the bottom step of the creaky stairs Kiearo glided across the entrance way to the small sitting room that was used for visitors. Knocking on the old paint chipped door Kiearo carefully opened it and stepped in once she heard a positive response.

There on the faded loveseat to the left of the door was an old, stern looking lady wearing smart business attire and long cloak which was currently drapped around her arm as she sat. The lady looked up with disapproval in her eyes, from Phil who was lounging on the chair near the far corner of the room. Her hard eyes seemed to soften a little bit as she took in Kiearo standing stiffly in the doorway.

"Please, come and take a seat Miss Kiearo. I am Professor Magonagall from Hogwarts School for Gifted Children. I was just explaining to Mr. Peterson here, that a scholarship fund is provided for children and families who are unable to pay their own way." explained the newly introduced Professor Magonagall.

Phil just grunted in the corner and stood up to leave. "As long as I don't have to pay fo' no fancy schoolin', do what you want."

Moving out the way, Kiearo let Phil pass her and shut the door behind him, leaving Kiearo and the Professor to discuss any details that he didn't care about.

Turning her attention to the Professor, Kiearo smiled tentatively and moved further into the room. Magonagall gave a soft smile in return. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering what exactly this school entails, so I am here to explain."

Kiearo smiled and interrupted her before she could get further into her practiced speech. "To make things easier, Professor Magonagal, I am already aware that I am a witch. Could you please explain about Hogwarts though?"

Magonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise about the interruption but nodded in agreement to jump ahead in her explanation. Privately though, she was confused about how Kiearo knew of her magical origins. She went on to provide details about Hogwarts, its school curriculum and professors, and gave Kiearo her list of school supplies. Then she quickly brushed over how her school tuition was paid by the school vaults as was the case with some muggleborns and that they would be going to Diagon Alley today to get her supplies. Kiearo nodded along and quietly mulled over the thought that some magical were born into non-magical families. This didn't make sense to her, so she privately promised herself to verify her suspicions with the goblins when she had a chance to meet them.

Standing up with Magonagall, Kiearo quickly ran to her room to grab her coat before they left for the heart of London and her first trip into the wizarding world.

Please review to tell me how I can improve this story or my writing. :)


End file.
